O resgate de uma paixão
by Luis Duduardo
Summary: Harry e Gina recebem uma missão do Ministério da Magia. Desvendar um assassinato, tudo leva a crer que a culpada é Hermione. Será que o sentimento de amor e amizade falará mais alto?
1. O convite de Gina

**O resgate de uma paixão.**

**N/A: **Apesar de ser continuação da Revolta dos Sangues Ruins, dá pra ler mesmo assim.

**N/A:2: **Quem ainda estiver lendo RsR a 1ª parte, peço que não continue, pois estragará surpresa! Mas a decisão fica em suas mãoes! Pra quem prefere pular pra seção dos "garotos" ... agora "adultos" ... 'bora pra ler... Espero que gostem...

Capítulo 01.

O convite de Gina.

Um pontinho marrom cortava como um raio o céu azulado daquela manhã, dava algumas cambalhotas no ar e arrastava consigo um envelope bem maior do que si mesmo, e após finalmente tanto voar em reviravoltas, e se exibindo para os demais pedestres, ela atingiu o seu objetivo, adentrou violentamente uma figura quadrada desenhada em uma parede de tijolos vermelhos, aterrissando desajeitadamente em um lugar bem macio, de modo que a corujinha deu ainda vários saltos e pios, assustando um rapaz de dezoito anos, de cabelos muito negros, compridos e desalinhados, havia uma cicatriz fina e permanente em sua testa, era tão vermelha quanto qualquer outro arranhão em seu rosto. Seus olhos eram intensamente verdes brilhantes, seus lábios eram um tantinho carnudos e seus ombros estavam começando a esticarem para os lados, seu corpo era bem formado e seus músculos bem definidos devido aos jogos de Quadribol freqüentes no castelo em que habitara durante toda a fase de sua adolescência, exceto durante as férias de verão. Estava acompanhando um programa na televisão, até então, notou a presença de algum ser quicante em seu quarto que se tinha acesso ao oposto da entrada naquela sala.

Harry deixou o saco de pipocas ao lado do sofá e foi ver o que estava acontecendo em seu quarto onde havia uma enorme cama de casal, totalmente bagunçada, provavelmente não havia sido arrumada há séculos, e literalmente era verdade. Uma brisa fresca penetrava suavemente pela janela deixando o quarto ainda mais arejado, a única coisa que realmente o incomodava era o barulho do trânsito durante a noite, na avenida abaixo.

Harry atravessou o seu quarto, pulando as peças de roupas espalhadas por todo o lugar e esticou os braços para apanhar a corujinha familiar, e ela pareceu extremamente contente em vê-lo. Caindo sentado na cama, ele particularmente teve um certo trabalho em desprender o envelope das perninhas saltitantes da coruja, mas assim que o fez, meteu as unhas no pergaminho e o leu rapidamente:

_Querido Harry, _

_Sei que suas férias não estão sendo uma das melhores, papai me contou que o Ministério invadiu a residência de seus tios várias vezes seguidas a sua procura (inclusive eles saíram na capa do Profeta Diário, em uma foto imensamente grande para caber os três), por falar nisso, vários jornais estão a sua procura para entrevistas e tudo mais. Espero, sinceramente, que Píchi o encontre já que está bem escondido em algum lugar de Londres (pelo menos, eu espero!). Lógico, não precisa me dizer exatamente por onde você anda, mas gostaria de saber se está tudo bem com você, afinal, fico muito preocupada, assim como Rony ficaria também, isso é claro, se estivesse conosco. _

_Papai disse também, que alguns boatos dizem que você não está na Grã-Bretanha, ultimamente, nem sei se acredito, mas ele próprio suspeita que você tenha comprado um apartamento, já que você foi visto nas redondezas de Gringotes, segundo Fred e Jorge que ficaram extremamente aborrecidos por você não os visitar._

_Acredito que irei ao Beco Diagonal nessa quarta-feira com o papai, e ele mesmo me disse no café da manhã que adoraria revê-lo antes de ir para Hogwarts, e gostaria também que passasse essa última semana aqui na Toca, eu sei que Rony, seu melhor amigo, não está aqui, mas ficaríamos felizes em poder conversar melhor com você._

_Responda, por favor, estamos aguardando notícias,_

_Beijos,_

_Gina Weasley._

De fato, tudo o que estava na carta era verdade (ou quase tudo!). Harry deu ao menos um quinto de sua conta em Gringotes aos Dursleys que ficaram muitíssimos satisfeitos com a solidariedade do sobrinho.

Indo à seqüência da carta, as coisas estavam péssimas para o lado de Harry, Gina sabia muito bem o porquê mas não aprofundou sobre o assunto na carta, até porque atingia muito ambos, ainda, e pelo visto o mundo inteiro estava sabendo do ocorrido na plataforma, no início das últimas férias de verão, e a quem (da sociedade bruxa) ainda não sabia que Hermione Jane Granger estava sendo caçada por todos os lugares pelo cruel fato de ter torturado um de seus melhores amigos com uma Maldição Cruciatus, levando em conta que ele era um comensal que levara no passado informações a Voldemort (na época um dos bruxos mais perigosos da face da Terra que estava amarrado numa guerra violenta e mortal contra Harry). E sim, Hermione estava sendo procurada por todo o esquadrão de aurores existente de tudo o que sobrou da Ordem da Fênix após a guerra.

Declarava Harry, em todos os lugares, que ele havia sido encurralado pelo ruivo no ano anterior, na plataforma, mas ainda assim as pessoas não acharam justificativa pelo "crucio" que deixara Rony completamente louco a ponto de ser levado "com danos permanentes" para o St. Mungus, hospital mágico que cuida de doenças e seqüelas no mundo dos bruxos.

Ao outro fato, era que Harry estava sendo procurado por todo o país devido ao caso de ter assassinado o bruxo mais temido do século, um dia antes da formatura, e por ter perdido a namorada no meio da multidão pelo motivo de ter liberado um crucio não intencionalmente forte na direção do seu ex-melhor amigo Ronald Weasley, e se antes já era considerado famoso, depois de todos esses rolos, então...

Harry pegara um pouquinho de ouro de Sirius em Gringotes e decidiu que já era hora de abandonar a rua dos Alfeneiros, uma vez que, já era considerado maior de idade pela Legislação de Londres e podia viver sozinho o quanto quisesse, e por fim decidiu-se que era a hora certa para comprar um apartamento como planejara no fim do ano letivo. Agora vivia em um apartamento em Londres, perto do Caldeirão Furado em Londres, e seus dias eram assim agora, vivia com seus pensamentos e devaneios torturantes, por conseqüência considerava o seu apartamento mais sujo e bagunçado de todo o prédio de sete andares, sendo ele, morador do quarto. Mas ele não ligava para isso, ao contrário, sentia-se mais à vontade e não se preocupava nadinha com o próximo curso em Hogwarts. Tinha repetido o sétimo ano devido às fracas notas por estar preocupado com a Guerra contra Voldemort e por opção própria desejou refazer o sétimo ano, levando em conta também, o fato de ter sido expulso da escola na véspera dos exames, por ter levado o crédito de quando assassinou Dolores Umbridge, que por sua vez se não tivesse feito isso teria assassinado Harry e seus amigos, ao lado do túmulo dos pais. Mas isso foi o de menos, não se importava mesmo agora. Não mais.

Após muito refletir, ele decidiu responder à Gina mais tarde, voltou à sala para terminar de ver o programa favorito de televisão (sim, ele levara consigo muitos pertences trouxas para se distrair, inclusive, vivia em um prédio trouxa).

Antes mesmo que terminasse o seu caminho em direção ao sofá, tão confortável quanto qualquer outro móvel de sua casa, quando o som da campainha estridente veio da cozinha em direção aos ouvidos de Harry que se arrebitaram no ar em surpresa, não fazia idéia de quem seria.

E puxou a varinha antes de chegar à porta, com vários agitos os objetos ganharam vidas e até mesmo assas e buscaram algum buraco para se esconder naquele lugar, e quando tudo estava aparentemente limpo, ele estendeu o braço e abriu a porta.

Duas figuras apareceram, ambas eram altas só que uma delas era mais corpulenta que a outra, eram dois desconhecidos, homens, um de olhos claros e cabelo castanho arrepiado, e o homem corpulento com roupas agarradas tinha o cabelo naturalmente liso com topete, tinham risadas felizes nos rostos, e esfregavam as mãos com impaciência, Harry não identificou a figura logo de vista mas achou interessante quebrar o silêncio.

- Olá – cumprimentou juntamente com os dois homens à porta.

- Eu sou Chandler M. Bing – estendeu a mão o homem da frente, de olhos claros. Harry apertou.

- E eu sou Joseph Tribbiani – falou o outro apertando a mão de Harry com um pouco mais de força.

- E eu sou Ha... Simas Finnigan! – ele já tinha treinado para aquela farsa, na verdade ele já desconfiava o que os homens estivessem fazendo parados à porta, provavelmente queriam perguntar se havia alguma vaga para morador no prédio, já que Harry pregara esse anúncio no saguão do prédio.

- Então, Senhor Finnigan, nós estamos a procura de algum tipo de vaga, assim, sabe, se tiver com quem dividir o apartamento e tudo mais... – apresentou-se Chandler mais rápido e seu amigo concordava atrás.

- É que, bem, entrem – disse Harry fechando a porta assim que eles passaram – Eu vou estar entrando em um curso agora no começo de setembro – na verdade Harry ia voltar à Hogwarts – Enfim, eu só voltarei durante o fim desse curso que será mais ou menos daqui um ano, e já que comprei esse apartamento gostaria de deixar nas mãos de alguém para tomar conta, sabe... Um tipo de investimento!

- Foi por isso mesmo que viemos – falou Joey olhando um quadro antigo pendurado na parede – Ficamos interessados no apartamento, é que... Nossa amiga mora aqui na frente.

- Rachel? – ajudou-lhe Harry. Ele conhecia muito bem a vizinha, eles se conheceram na lavanderia, da lavanderia se encontraram em um restaurante ali perto, e como uma coisa puxa a outra, um vinho veio calhou em um momento conveniente, de uma taça tornaram-se oito e assim quando estavam completamente bêbados foram parar num piscar de olhos no apartamento da mulher, e como a memória tivesse apagado ele só se lembrou do que aconteceu no dia seguinte, estava embolado em uma conversa recebendo beijos e carinhos no rosto, ele agora tinha sacado que bebida não era uma coisa muito boa em sua opinião, até então, Harry e Rachel saíram outras vezes mas só que as bebidas já não eram mais necessárias para eles se divertirem, fazia por vontade própria e assim se sentia realizado, satisfeito e vingativo, como passara a ser depois de ter sido abandonado pelo grande amor de sua vida. Harry agora conquistava as mulheres por sua beleza e não pelo que realmente era, porque se assim fosse, morreria apodrecido, sozinho. Agora ele era frio, cruel, calculista, e não fazia questão alguma de demonstrar carinho a ninguém, era simplesmente uma pessoa qualquer, sem vida. Uma pessoa morta por dentro.

- Exatamente, Rachel que divide o apartamento com Mônica – justificou Chandler – E Mônica é a minha namorada! - avisou de antemão.

- Ah, certo, mas não a conheço...

- Ela é bem reservada, trabalha bastante, mas enfim, eu gostaria de saber como vão ficar as coisas, conhecer o apartamento se possível...

- Claro, claro – lembrou Harry estendendo o braço para que ele pudesse dar uma vigiada – Fique à vontade.

Eles atravessaram a sala de televisão chegando até o quarto, deram uma espiada básica e voltaram para sala onde atravessaram o corredor indo parar na cozinha, passando pelo banheiro e por mais outro quarto.

- Bom, é isso, o apartamento é um pouco pequeno mas dá pro gasto.

- É, o seu apartamento é bem diferente do das garotas – falou Joey quando retornavam à sala depois da vistoria – O delas é mais amplo.

Depois de todas as combinações, preço, formulários, e algumas coisas a pensar, eles fecharam negócio com Harry, de modo que ficou combinado que quando ele voltasse, pegaria o seu quarto de volta, e os dois teriam que se espremer no quarto ao lado do banheiro. Negócio fechado.

Chandler e Joey se mudaram para o apartamento na semana seguinte, um deles ficou apenas com o quarto e o outro ficou dormindo na sala, a geladeira ficou mais cheia do que de costume e o apartamento ganhou um toque mágico de limpeza, mas que na verdade não era usado pela varinha de Harry e sim pelas delicadas mãos de uma senhora que necessitava do emprego e tinha um carinho enorme por eles, fazia até mesmo vários tipos de bolos e tortas sem se importar em cumprir hora extra em seu serviço. Ela realmente gostava disso.

Harry com o tempo foi conhecendo a rodinha de amigos que ali no prédio vivia, Rachel continuava sendo sua namorada mesmo sabendo que duraria poucos dias porque ele viajaria e a deixaria para Ross, Chandler contava piadas freqüentemente sobre tudo, Joey sempre azarando as mulheres em volta, Ross, um amigo paleontólogo de todos os demais, passava o tempo todo no apartamento com eles, considerava-se também um habitante dali e era curiosíssimo sobre a vida de Harry, não só pelo fato de alimentar uma paixão platônica e de infância pela Rachel, mas sim pelo fato de Harry não fazer nada o dia inteiro e apenas um curso que duraria meses, ainda mais sem voltar para casa, vivia dizendo que era estranho demais para o seu gosto. Mônica, namorada de Chandler e vivente no apartamento da frente era uma ótima cozinheira e todo domingo fazia comida a todos eles, assim, Harry não precisava gastar muito para comer fora, apenas comprava os ingredientes e depois ajudava com a louça (nessa hora sentia saudade de sua varinha). Phoebe também fazia parte da turminha, era uma pessoa muito boa, com um coração maior do que o peito, mas isso era devido à sua excentricidade, odiava qualquer tipo de tortura ou abuso aos animais e sempre dizia coisas fora do sério que de tão tapadas chegavam a ser engraçadas, sem contar também o seu lado modesto, mas era uma boa pessoa, mesmo.

Harry estava preparado para voltar a Hogwarts naquele dia, tinha terminado com Rachel um dia antes e mesmo após muita imploração para continuar com o namoro mesmo a distância, ele não aceitou o tipo de proposta e disse que estava tudo acabado, disse também que ele estava começando a se aborrecer por ela ser insistente, decidiu-se por fim largá-la chorando na mesa do barzinho que freqüentavam e abandonou o lugar, deixando a garota chamar pelo seu nome falso no restaurante, nome que ele já estava se habituando a usar.

Era dia de partida e ele não queria se atrasar, não se importou em se arrumar, apenas colocou roupas qualquer e colocou as malas e a gaiola da coruja na porta da sala.

- Sinceramente, não sei pra que essa coruja – comentou Joey com o controle na mão, vendo televisão – Eu já criei patos e galinhas e tudo mais... Mas corujas?

- E que diferença tem? Mas em todo caso, ela é a única que não me abandonou – disse Harry acariciando a cabecinha da coruja com o dedo. Harry nunca dissera nada a ninguém sobre eles, nem mesmo sobre o fato de ser bruxo e freqüentar uma escola do tipo, muito menos a sua história vivida, e a falta dos pais, o que deixava Ross ainda mais intrigado.

- Você sempre viveu sozinho? – perguntou Joey sentando no sofá, segurando-o com as mãos.

- A-Ah... – Harry parou para pensar um pouco e decidiu que nunca tinha pensado sobre esse assunto, nunca mesmo – Ah, não, sempre morei com meus tios!

- Tios? – perguntou Ross saindo do corredor comendo um biscoito. Harry tomou um susto, não sabia que o cara já amanhecera lá – Você não tem pais?

- Não, morreram! Por quê? – perguntou sendo um pouco estúpido e grosso, Ross apenas queria ser educado e curiosidade é comum, mas Harry não queria falar sobre isso.

- Ah! Nada, eu lamento! – desculpou-se Ross com rispidez – N-não quis dizer isso!

- Eles morreram do que? – perguntou Joey saindo com um pedaço de pizza da cozinha.

- Acidente de carro – essa foi a primeira possibilidade que veio à cabeça de Harry, já que seus tios muitas vezes falaram essa mesma situação.

- Ah! Certo, _Harry James Potter_ – Como Ross sabia o seu nome verdadeiro? Ross tirou alguma coisa do casaco e estendeu a Harry – Pensei que tivesse morrido por algum tipo de feitiço, sabe... Afinal, você lembra muito o garotinho da foto...

- O que? F-feitiço? Do que você está fal...? – perguntou Harry arregalando os olhos, descendo os olhos pelo braço do rapaz, vendo um jornal em sua mão, e a foto principal se mexia.

**N/A:3: **Então... valeu a pena? Reviews, please!


	2. Velhos tempos

**Capítulo 02.**

**Velhos tempos.**

- E-eu não sei... – disse Harry suspirando e passando as mãos no cabelo.

Ross deu uma olhada para Joey que estava no sofá, era óbvio que não estava acreditando e que Harry sempre escondera alguma coisa durante esse tempo todo.

- Olha, é melhor não falarmos disso! – retrucou Harry pegando o jornal e guardando nas vestes sem dar uma olhada.

- Ah, qual é Harry? – respondeu Joey chateado no sofá – Não confia na gente?

- Não é essa a questão... É que... É que... – ele parou para pensar e sentou no sofá, bufando – Tudo bem, eu vou contar... É uma coisa muito complexa... Mas...

Ross sentou ao lado de Joey, curioso, e com os cotovelos apoiados nas pernas, eles ouviram Harry com atenção.

- Eu sou um bruxo!

- O que?

- Bruxo... Pessoas que fazem feitiços... – respondeu vendo as expressão de indignações do rosto dos três, pegou a varinha e tirou do bolso – Isso é ser bruxo – eles recuaram assustados enquanto Harry apontava para o abajur e fazia ele se erguer por alguns metros.

- Harry! – alguém entrou de supetão, esse alguém era Rachel e parou assustada ao ver uma cena irreal, Harry segurando um pedaço de madeira, apontando para um objeto que flutuava, sim, ela estava enxergando bem. O abajur caiu na hora indo se espatifar no chão, a mulher respirou fundo antes de continuar a entrar.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? O que é isso? – ela tinha a boca tampada pelas mãos, Mônica estava logo atrás, acompanhada por Phoebe.

- Era tudo o que eu precisava! – suspirou passando as mãos no cabelo.

- Harry é um bruxo, gente – explicou Ross as garotas, arriscando um olhar a Harry, ele parecia irritado – Bruxo, que faz magia, feitiços...

Ninguém mais se mexia, principalmente as mulheres, a única animada com o clima era Phoebe que apertava as mãos no ar como se tivesse matando pernilongos.

- Isso são vibrações positivas!

- Sentem-se – convidou Harry esticando o braço.

Elas tomaram as poltronas da frente, sem moverem um músculo sequer.

- O que significa isso, Harry? – perguntou Rachel chocada olhando no fundo de seus olhos.

- Quando eu tinha 10 anos, eu descobri que tinha talentos mágicos, era capaz de mover algum objeto, transformar alguma coisa, fazer o meu cabelo crescer de vez em quando, enfim, recebi um convite para estudar em uma escola de bruxaria!

Tirando Phoebe, Ross era o que menos estava em estado de choque na sala, parecia mais curioso.

- V-você freqüenta uma escola de Br-bruxaria de ver-verdade? – perguntou assustado e Harry concordou com a cabeça – Oh, meu Deus...

- Estou partindo para o meu último ano escolar... Os estudantes se reúnem em um expresso na estação King Cross e de lá, nós vamos para a escola, onde recebemos todo o tipo de abrigo necessário, comida e tudo mais, é muito bom.

- Eu não consigo acreditar! – falou Chandler apertando as costas da poltrona.

- Pois é, por isso que fico um longo período fora, é por isso!

- E... Depois que você se formar... – ia perguntando Rachel mas ele respondeu na hora.

- Vou procurar um emprego no Ministério da Magia.

- Existe um Ministério da Magia? – perguntou Ross sem esperar a resposta de Harry – Uau! É fantástico! É como se existisse um mundo novo!

- Sim, existe, e de fato, é um mundo desconhecido.

- Você poderia nos levar lá qualquer dia desses? – perguntou Phoebe com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Se eu conseguir um emprego, claro.

Todos estavam conformados já, menos Rachel, ela foi para cozinha buscar um copo com água e ficou andando de um lado para o outro tentando absorver a informação.

- Eu namorei um bruxo! – ela parou assustada com a idéia, e de assustada, deu um sorriso e ergueu a mão no ar – Isso mesmo! Hahaha, eu namorei um bruxo e vocês não! – atirou a língua.

- Agradeço – respondeu Ross com as mãos no bolso – Não gosto muito de homens!

Harry forçou uma risada.

- As bruxas também são bonitas, não duvide...

- Sério? – perguntou Joey pulando do sofá – Assim, você tem alguma amiga que possa nos apresentar?

- Joey! – retrucou Mônica com um tapinha em seu ombro.

E essa palavra "amiga", afetou Harry, de um modo violento e terrivelmente doloroso, lhe causava um aperto horrível no peito, amiga, era possivelmente óbvio associar a sua melhor amiga, Hermione Jane Granger, uma garota na maioria das vezes séria, com o rosto e seus cabelos ondulados escondidos por trás de um livro velho da biblioteca, seus olhos saltando de linha para linha, era sua forma habitual, sua característica, algo que nunca e ninguém ia lhe tirar.

- Não, Joey, eu nunca tive uma amiga de _verdade_! – respondeu apertando o Profeta Diário com força e tinha os olhos fixos na parede.

Joey parecia lamentar, mas ninguém se manifestou para continuar a conversa, sabiam que Harry precisava pensar, e pelo visto, queria até mesmo ficar sozinho, ele voltou do estado de transe depois de alguns minutos e consultou o relógio.

- Eu sinto muito, mas eu tenho que ir agora... – disse deixando o malão ao lado da porta com Edwiges toda excitada.

- Ah! Se não se importa – disse Rachel levantando do sofá e colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha – Você poderia fazer algum tipo de feitiço?

- Ah? Feitiço? Claro – Harry pegou a varinha e apontou na direção dela – _Orchideus!_ – um ramo de flores se fez na ponta da varinha, Rachel pegou sorrindo e um pouco corada.

- Obrigada! – agradeceu segurando as flores com delicadeza, Ross pareceu não gostar muito da situação, mas limitou-se em estender a mão e adiantar a despedida.

Harry cumprimentou Ross, na seqüência apertou a mão de Chandler, Joey, Mônica e Phoebe, por último, foi Rachel que aguardava o garoto na porta.

- Eu vou descer com você até a estação de metrô.

- Tudo bem então, vamos – disse ele abrindo a porta para ela passar.

- Vamos...

Rachel ainda segurando o buquê não sabendo se ficava indignada, assustada, com medo, alegre, ou triste, era uma mistura de sentimentos muito esquisitos, não sabia ao certo o que estava se passando.

Parando em frente à estação de metrô, Harry olhou no fundo dos olhos dela, e eles piscaram intensamente, os olhos azuis da garota ficaram cheios d'água e seu lábio tremeu, tentando evitar escapar um gemido.

- Eu não quero falar tchau...

- Mas precisamos, Rach... Eu tenho mesmo que ir, não posso me atrasar...

Ela passou os braços por sua cintura e afundou a cabeça em seu peito, Harry acariciou seus cabelos loiros mesclados com negros, fechou os olhos com força e sentiu o perfume da garota invadir o seu nariz.

- Eu prometo que vou voltar em Julho e a gente pode ficar junto, para sempre.

- Para sempre? – perguntou ela forçando um sorrisinho nos lábios e olhando com muita esperança em seus olhos – Para sempre mesmo?

- Mesmo – respondeu ele dando um beijo em sua testa – Eu volto e a gente se casa, tudo bem?

- Certo, eu vou ficar esperando o tempo que for necessário – disse ela ajeitando a gola da roupa do namorado – E prometo não ficar com ninguém até lá... Vou te escrever todos os dias, também!

Harry forçou um sorriso e quando foi beijar novamente sua testa para dizer um último "adeus", ela ficou na ponta do pé e foi na direção de seus lábios, impulsionando a cabeça contra a de Harry, as bocas se encaixaram numa simetria perfeita, e as línguas se tocaram.

No fundo, atrás de uma parede de tijolos, estava uma pessoa, observando a cena, seus cabelos encaracolados estavam imundos, sujos, seu rosto magrelo estava com uma expressão péssima de tristeza, seus olhos castanhos se encheram de lágrima, aquele... Sem dúvidas, era Harry. Era o seu Harry.

Chegando na plataforma, Harry não foi saudado como antigamente, estava acostumado a encontrar um número maior de amigo de sua classe, mas como repetira, apenas se conformava em andar com a turminha de Colin, que também estava ao lado de Simas (que por sinal, também repetira), o garoto estava mais alto e tinha pose mais de homem, corpo formado e os ombros largos, com sintomas de barba no rosto.

- Vamos estudar juntos outra vez – e apertou sua mão com força.

- Pois é... – e deu uma risadinha – Então, cadê a Weasley?

- Ainda não deve ter chegado – comentou Harry tentando achar o Sr. Weasley por cima das cabeças, mas nenhum sinal – Acho que eles já devem ter atravessado a plataforma.

- É, talvez, vamos...

Simas atravessou na frente, logo depois Harry, com Colin a sua cola, não viram Gina tão cedo mas acharam que era melhor pegarem uma cabine no fundo antes que o trem ficasse lotado, depois de organizarem tudo certinho na cabana, a garota de cabelos ruivos apareceu.

- Harry! – disse animada na porta.

Harry que estava encaixando o malão no suporte do teto, olhou por cima do ombro direito e viu a garota ruiva parada com as duas mãos grudadas nas laterais da porta, ela usava uma maquiagem leve, destacando seus olhos e escondendo as sardas que já estavam sumindo com o tempo, seu cabelo estava todo encaracolado provavelmente com ajuda de alguma poção, e usava uma blusa rosa salmão de gola bem grossa.

- Gina! – ele disse indo na direção dela para receber um beijo na bochecha – Junte-se a nós!

- Obrigada, Harry – agradeceu dando um beijo em Simas e outro em Colin, enquanto Harry colocava o malão dela no teto também.

- Sumindo da imprensa, não? – comentou animada, não parecia tão triste como pensava que fosse encontrar a garota.

- É, também, mas estive o tempo todo em Londres, aluguei um apartamento.

- Não dói avisar, sabia? – reclamou Gina ofendida.

- Tive medo da coruja ser interceptada... – disse sentindo um solavanco e o seu corpo foi forçado a colar no banco – E você, como passou?

- Ah... – sua expressão de sorriso se desfez, ela abaixou os olhos em direção às mãos nos joelhos e a fala sumiu – O clima em casa está horrível, você sabe... Rony continua no St. Mungus falando coisas sem sentido... Está horrível, dói muito vê-lo assim, ah, você sabe... Sempre foi uma pessoa alegre, sorridente... Aquela "vaca" acabou com a vida dele... – "aquela vaca" Gina se referia a Hermione, obviamente, não que o estrago fosse culpa inteiramente de Hermione, mas ela não tinha saída no ano passado, estava numa saia justa, Harry tinha sido encurralado por Rony na plataforma, e cansada de ver o amor de sua vida sendo posto de frente com a morte, ela sem pensar duas vezes, atirou-lhe um Crucio tão potente que agora fazia custar toda sua vida condenada em Azkaban, tendo como conseqüências terríveis também, Rony ficara em coma durante uma semana, e logo foi enviado para St. Mungus falando coisas sem sentido. Por fim, descobriram que tinha perdido a memória e parecia uma criança por tantas perguntas que fazia, o Sr. Weasley queria mantê-lo em casa, mas o garoto quase derrubou a casa e sem outra alternativa, foi mandado para o St. Mungus.

- Que péssimo... – comentou Harry – Eu sei bem o que você deve estar sentindo.

Gina apertou os joelhos com força.

- Eu nunca vou perdoar Hermione pelo que fez, nunca! – comentou Gina com raiva nos olhos – E se um dia encontrá-la, eu seria capaz de arrancar o seu cabelo com as mãos!

Harry nunca imaginara em toda sua vida que ia escutar Gina falando desse jeito de Hermione, afinal, a culpa não tinha sido inteiramente dela, Rony que tinha passado para o lado das trevas no ano passado, isso era culpa mais para culpa dele, mas Harry preferiu não se meter, não sujaria sua amizade com Gina por lixo, sim, ele considerava agora todo o seu passado um lixo, não queria saber de mais nada, e de ninguém, para onde quer que Hermione tivesse fugido, poderia ter escrito uma carta, apenas uma, e Harry teria algum motivo para enfrentar toda a família Weasley para provar que ela era tão inocente quanto Rony, ou até menos.

- Eu entendo... – disse ele olhando a janela.

- Papai quer ajudar os aurores na busca... Ele quer prendê-la pessoalmente... Na verdade, quer matá-la...

Harry sentiu o coração ser exprimido, não sabia que até o Sr. Weasley tinha adquirido tamanha raiva da garota para chegar nesse nível.

- Percy também está revoltado... Agora que o Ministério está um alvoroço, eles ainda não conseguiram se organizar.

- Seu pai tem passado todas essas informações a você?

- Não, não, eu pessoalmente consegui, estive trabalhando no Ministério durante as férias de verão, emprego temporário, sabe...

- Você tinha comentado mesmo – lembrou-se Harry.

- Pois então, o Ministério está uma bagunça, quase ninguém vai trabalhar, e quando vai sempre tem discussões nos setores, com o Ministro Olívio as coisas estão completamente em desordem, chega dar pena.

- E o que você ficou fazendo nas férias de verão?

- Ah! Trabalhei como atendente, era num balcão onde atendia as pessoas que chegavam, dava informações, preenchia formulários, fichas, aprendi bastante coisa... Foi realmente muito divertido e descolei uma graninha legal.

- Que bom, fico feliz por você – empolgou-se Harry.

- Obrigada – respondeu sorridente.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, cada um pensando com seus próprios botões, até Gina virar a cabeça na direção de Harry e perguntar:

- Você acha que Hermione possa estar muito longe?

Isso o assustou, e da mesma forma que assustou, doeu profundamente.

- Não sei – foi a única coisa que conseguiu responder – Talvez esteja em qualquer lugar do mundo – respondeu olhando o céu que parecia não ter fim.

Gina suspirou e encarou os sapatos.

- Vocês não têm se comunicado, né?

- Quê? Comunicado? De forma alguma... – respondeu incrédulo – Eu jamais faria isso com vocês, Gina. Jamais!

Ela concordou com a cabeça e colocou a mão sobre a dele, e disse.

- Obrigada, Harry, por tudo mesmo.

Ele sorriu em resposta e apertou a sua mão.

Os dias foram passando, surgindo as semanas, que por sua vez viraram meses, não era a mesma coisa claro, foi uma luta entrar no castelo e descobrir que seus melhores amigos não estavam lá, sentiu-se fora de foco como no primeiro ano escolar. Andava sempre na companhia de Gina, Luna, Simas e Colin, raras vezes na companhia de outras pessoas, Luna muitas vezes passava horas escrevendo carta para o seu namorado, Eddie Princeton, príncipe do castelo de Durmstrang, já que namoraram no ano passado, durante o fim de ano.

Grifinória mais um ano consecutivo levou à taça de Quadribol para a casa, juntamente com a Taça das Casas, claro, isso graças a uma ajuda particular de Harry e Gina que além de serem bons jogadores, eram ótimos estudantes, ambos pegaram hiper firmes durante o ano inteiro, mesmo Harry namorando com Rachel por cartas (e passava horas construindo frases no dormitório).

E foi a primeira vez que Harry sorriu, no último jogo...

- GINA! GINA! DUZENTOS PONTOS DE DIFERENÇA! – berrou Harry, o capitão, erguendo a taça no ar.

- Harry! – ela estava correndo em sua direção – PARABÉNS! VOCÊ FOI SENSACIONAL!

- NÓS GANHAMOS! – ele erguia a taça, enquanto o estádio explodia aos gritos.

A rodinha de gente do time em volta de Harry agarrou a Taça para apreciá-la, Gina se limitou em se jogar nos braços do moreno com um abraço apertado, trocando gotas de suor.

- Você foi sensacional, Harry – sussurrou ela bem baixinho olhando em seus olhos, brilhando de felicidade.

- Eu sei, você também foi muito boa... Marcou um gol de cabeça!

Ela se jogou nos braços do rapaz, e eles se abraçaram, ele a rodou no ar e ficaram assim um bom tempo, eles agora eram muito amigos. Muito mesmo.

O ano terminou, a formatura chegou, Harry não quis descer, pois isso lembrava Hermione, fazia um ano que eles tinham voltado, fazia um ano que eles tinham sido bruscamente separados pelo destino, e não havia volta. E isso doía ainda, ainda doía e muito.

- Você vai sim! – apontou Gina Weasley na sua direção e com um toque na varinha roupas flutuantes iam na direção do garoto, forçando a entrar em seu corpo – Te vejo daqui meia hora lá embaixo – e foi se com seus cabelos lisinhos arrumados em um penteado muito lindo, que envolvia uma fina correntinha de ouro que se encontrava na testa.

Ao descer, ele teve uma imensa surpresa, Gina, claro, não sabia de absolutamente nada, e nem como ele sabia, mas Rachel estava esperando no pé da escadaria, ela estava linda. A franja cortava diagonalmente o seu rosto, tampando uma pequena parte de seu olho, usava um vestido preto, brilhante que parecia ondas no ar, e ia até o chão, com as costas nuas, exceto por alguns fios.

- Rachel! – chamou ele acenando indo no encontro dela.

- Harry, amor! – disse ela com as duas mãos em seu rosto e dando um beijo cinematográfico – Você não sabe o quanto senti sua falta.

- Rach... Eu também senti muito a sua falta – ele passou o dedo pela testa da namorada, não acreditando que ela estava ali, e desceu o dedo para a bochecha, voltando a beijá-la.

Depois do baile de formatura, eles foram para o quarto, juntinhos, e dormiram abraçados, matando a saudade, claro, em Hogwarts não era o lugar ideal para se matar as saudades mais intimas, eles conseguiam esperar por mais um ou dois dias.

Eles estavam na plataforma no dia seguinte, Gina deu um forte abraço em Harry e pediu pelo amor de Merlin que não sumisse outra vez, e que ela não queria perder contato, Harry concordou não só com a cabeça, mas consigo mesmo que nunca mais faria isso com ela, e ainda mais agora que estavam tão amigos quanto... Ele e Hermione... Hermione... Fazia um ano, exatamente, um ano!

- Vamos Rachel, esse lugar não me trás boas lembranças... – ele passou a mão pela cintura da namorada e deu um beijo no rosto.

Completamente irreconhecível, estava Hermione, com as mãos na cintura, vendo o casal de costas, sumir na multidão. Uma lágrima deslizou pelo seu rosto.


	3. Quatro anos depois

**Capítulo 03.**

**Quatro anos depois...**

Foi uma fanfarra só reencontrar toda a velha turma em seu antigo apartamento em Londres, todos o aguardavam na sala, ansiosos, Harry voltou para o seu quarto (que ficara sendo ocupado por Chandler durante todos esses últimos meses), onde soltou Edwiges da gaiola, feliz, por não ter mais nada a esconder, de ninguém. Nada!

Quatro anos se passaram desde a sua formatura e o reencontro com os demais amigos, e as novidades surgiam cada vez mais. Chandler e Mônica estavam de casamento marcado. A relação entre Harry e Rachel ficou fria até chegar a um ponto final, terminou há quase três anos, o garoto não mudara nadinha do que era, continuava uma pessoa fria e sem sentimentos, e isso contribuiu para o fim do namoro, obviamente. Era como sempre o mesmo, infelizmente. Já Ross, não deixou a oportunidade escapar outra vez, ficou bastante feliz com o fim do namoro dos dois, e interessado ainda mais em Rachel, pouco menos de dois anos eles estavam namorando. Joey como sempre tinha os seus "rolinhos" por aí e digamos que a última idéia em sua mente era se casar, e não ia se casar nunca, isso serve também para Phoebe, o único problema que ela não arranjava ninguém do nível "normal". O mais perto deles foi um cientista que acabou explodindo metade de um laboratório com uma simples experiência com refrigerantes.

Harry, atualmente, dedicava-se inteiramente ao seu novo cargo em seu novo departamento criado por ele mesmo no Ministério da Magia, agora, ele lutava mais ainda com as mãos e poucas vezes usava a varinha e tinha descoberto esse dom graças a Hermione que simplesmente no ano passado ganhara energias, sabe-se lá de onde, e misteriosamente saltou no ar com a maior facilidade do mundo, isso ficou em sua mente uma certa vez na batalha final em Hogwarts, com todos os detalhes, também conseguindo uma coisa misteriosa do mesmo tipo em um de seus treinos de quadribol, um dom mágico como ele diria, algo que lhe deu energias de modo que deu um mortal no ar, e aprendeu a cair quase sempre em pé no gramado, isso claro, teve um treinamento e uma preparação física de um longo período, ocupando quase todos as noites em Hogwarts no seu último ano, assim ele decidiu aprofundar os seus estudos nisso, sabendo que havia uma alteração no DNA dos bruxos, resolveu mergulhar de cabeça nesse novo departamento, implorando nos pés do Ministro para abrir esse setor, finalmente conseguiu, isso é uma longa história que veremos mais adiante.

Já Gina dedicou-se seriamente em Poções, passou a cuidar dos ferimentos de Harry no treino e acabou conseguindo uma vaga na enfermaria e assim ajudava os demais também em jogos ou duelos e não foi por menos que conseguiu uma vaga merecida no St. Mungus, na ala dos curandeiros como a mesma facilidade de estralar os dedos.

- Ah! Harry, não me diga que estará ocupado durante essa noite também! – falava Gina no celular, segurando entre o ombro e a boca, tagarelava com Harry na linha, sim, ambos estavam bem moderninhos agora.

- Eu sinto muito mesmo, Gina, mas hoje o meu chefe pediu, sem falta, que eu o encontrasse em seu escritório, são assuntos importantes.

-Ah, qual é Harry? Faz mais de um mês que eu pintei o meu cabelo, fiz um visual novo e aposto que você foi o único que ainda não o viu!

- Desculpa, Gi, mas você sabe, o Ministério anda exigindo muito mesmo de mim! Não é minha culpa, você sabe muito bem que eu não tenho tempo nem para almoçar, durante esse tempo todo...

- Façamos o seguinte, saindo dessa reunião com o seu chefe, você me liga. Me liga! Sem falta! Ouviu? – não esperou ele responder, e já continuou – E a gente vai comer uma pizza por aí – propôs Gina – É sexta-feira e há décadas que a gente não sai...

- Okay... Tudo bem, então, já que não tenho saída... – brincou rindo.

- E não tem mesmo! – retrucou com sotaque de mandona.

Assim que Harry despediu de Gina, achou melhor desligar o celular de uma vez, já que estava saindo de seu escritório, atrasado, e indo para os seus treinos no Ministério.

Passou a chave na fechadura, afrouxou a grava com os dois dedos e pegou o elevador para o último andar, atravessou o corredor e subiu pequenas escadas giratórias, atrás de uma armadura de bronze. Chegou ao lugar, onde treinava, era um local forrado por um tapete macio de quebra-cabeça, feito de plástico, popularmente conhecido como tatame, foi ao banheiro para substituir o terno negro por um short branco, uma camisa de malha leve, uma faixa também branca na cabeça, como o restante, amarrada na testa tampando a sua fina e famosa cicatriz.

- Finalmente chegou o meu aluno – comentou o seu "professor" em um canto da sala, com os braços musculosos cruzados, saindo de uma camiseta regata que quase rasgava por não caber em seu corpo, seu cabelo era loiro, arrepiado e bem ralinho.

- Desculpa a demora, o meu chefe me ligou e...

- Tudo bem, como sempre digo: primeiro o trabalho, depois a diversão; podemos começar?

- Claro, claro! É pra já – disse esfregando as mãos.

- Criei algo bem legal para você – disse o professor animado indo para uma cabine metálica cheia de alavancas coloridas, fechou a porta e mexeu os dedos nos botões do painel.

O cenário de uma "quadra" se desfez, junto com o ar e o clima, tudo ao mesmo tempo, uma densa fumaça negra abaixou no lugar e Harry viu-se perdido dentro de uma caverna escura, iluminada por poucas tochas de fogo, aparentemente indefeso e perdido.

- Prepare-se! – avisou o professor.

Harry pôs-se na posição de ataque e imediatamente dois pássaros cortantes passaram violentos pelo escuro da caverna, no ar, ele teve que desviar para não sair ferido, ou melhor, perfurado, não soube nem a cor do pássaro (ou seria uma águia?) tamanha velocidade que estava.

Harry tentou manter o ambiente em silêncio, apurou os ouvidos, sentindo também a vibração das pedrinhas no chão, as aves se aproximavam, e ele calculou até os segundos em que as aves fossem passar em sua frente, prova é que as acertou com dois chutes tão violentos que ambas foram para no teto, com todos os ossos fraturados, sem vida, óbvio, as duas tinham quase um metro de comprimento, sem contar o bico afiadíssimo.

- Mas isso não foi nada! – riu Harry irônico.

- E quem disse que isso foi tudo?

- Ah? – perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ele se arrependeu de ser irônico, as pedras tremiam furiosamente como se tivessem pés e saltassem do chão a todo momento de empolgação, Harry sentiu no mínimo umas 20 dessas aves passando, assim que desviou de todas calculando os milímetros para não ser cortado de fora a fora, ele caiu em pé, e olhou para as tochas, sentindo que as aves estavam fazendo meia curva e voltavam em sua direção.

Pegando duas tochas, ele começou a fazer um tipo de um malabarismo maluco e conforme as aves passavam, iam se transformando em enormes raios de fogo que batiam contra a caverna, parecendo meteoros.

- Sensacional! – aplaudiu o professor depois das 20 aves mortas.

- Ah, isso não é nem a metade da minha capacidade...

- O que?

- O que o que? – perguntou assustado sentindo o chão vibrar ainda mais forte, de modo que seus pés tremiam juntos.

Agora vinham centenas, ou milhares delas, Harry não esperou para que as visse, desatou em correr como nunca, três quilômetros depois deparou com uma falha no caminho, um abismo que separava a continuação da sua corrida, sem pensar duas vezes, ele saltou mais de quatro metros, conseguiu parar do outro lado com as pernas arqueadas e uma das mãos apoiando no chão, agachado. Continuou a correr, sabendo que os pássaros não desistiriam tão fácil, correu mais algum tempo e nem começou a cansar quando deparou com o fim da caverna, mas notou que a passagem continuava, era apenas uma enorme rocha impedindo qualquer inseto de atravessar.

- DROGA! – xingou furioso.

Deu um salto no ar, ficando com o corpo horizontal, seus pés chutaram a pedra mais de mil vezes em um segundo, mas nada adiantou, ficou de pé e sentiu que os pássaros estavam cada vez mais perto.

- Só há mais um jeito... Um único jeito... – pensou olhando por cima do ombro, com o rosto todo molhado de suor, estendeu a mão aberta na direção dos pássaros, no ar mesmo, fechou os olhos fazendo força, e inacreditavelmente, os pássaros trombaram contra uma parede invisível, diante de sua mão, como se fosse feita de vidro, ele fazia muita força para acabar com todas as aves e um barulho enorme das aves batendo contra o vidro fazia a caverna sacudir, até então, a última ave mergulhou nas demais, inconsciente, Harry abaixou a mão, cansado, ao mesmo tempo aliviado.

- Sua energia, de fato, é muito mais resistente do que eu imaginava – comentou o professor trazendo o cenário de volta à sala normal.

- Eu... Sei... – respondeu nos intervalos da respiração, segurava os joelhos com as mãos, e o suor pingava no tapete.

- Por hoje você está dispensado – falou o professor alegre – Seu desempenho está muito bom...

- Ah! Obrigado! Vou tomar um banho e depois descer para sala do meu chefe, ele tem algo muito importante para me dizer...

- Tudo bem, boa sorte!

- Obrigado – agradecido, feliz e cansado, ele se trancou no vestiário por mais de meia hora, tomando um bom e merecido banho.

Ao sair, usava uma camisa branca, dobrada até o ante-braço, com os botões todos fechados, e seus cabelos desalinhados como sempre, pegou sua pasta, caminhou lentamente entre as pessoas. Sem pressa chegou até o escritório de seu chefe, passou pela secretária, loira de olhos claros, ah! Rachel Green, a secretária do chefe de Harry, claro, ele havia conseguido esse emprego a sua amiga já que se encantara tanto com o Ministério e estava aprendendo a fazer muitos feitiços.

- Olá, Rach, estou atrasado?

- De jeito algum – comentou ajeitando os papéis, batendo na escrivaninha – Ele o espera, pode entrar...

Ele bateu três vezes de leve com os nós dos dedos na porta e entrou empurrando-a, um homem com pouco menos de seus 30 anos, com o cabelo colorido de leve por fios brancos, sentado (quase deitado) em uma cadeira enorme, giratória, seus dedos entrelaçados, brincando no colo, sua escrivaninha era sempre bem organizada e uma plaqueta escrita "Michael McGuilian", ao lado fotografias de sua família, um garoto de 10 anos, e uma menina de uns 14.

- Boa noite, senhor Michael, queria falar comigo? – perguntou apertando sua mão.

- Boa noite, meu caro companheiro Harry, sim, sim, gostaria muito mesmo de falar com você, sente-se por favor – e estendeu a mão indicando a cadeira à frente.

Harry puxou o assento e sentou-se em frente à escrivaninha, o homem puxou alguns pergaminhos enrolados de sua gaveta e estendeu para Harry.

- Na verdade, estamos em uma busca interminável de uma prisioneira, uma assassina, eu diria...

- Okay, isso é uma missão? – perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas com os papéis na mão.

O homem concordou com a cabeça.

- Acho que está na hora de encaixá-lo na minha equipe, Sr. Potter, você tem potencial, e muito...

- Não sei se estou preparado, mas obrigado – respondeu lisonjeiro – Obrigado pela confiança, também.

- A sua equipe está formada, temos vários ajudantes, muitas pessoas envolvidas nesse caso, claro, e tem alguns outros mínimos problemas a serem resolvidos.

- Hm...

- Vocês terão que viajar por toda a Europa se for preciso, por todo o mundo! Eu quero essa mulher presa, atrás das grades, entendeu?

- Claro, nós faremos o possível, senhor...

- Com hotéis, restaurantes, academia. Tudo pago!

- Certo... Tudo bem por mim...

Ele voltou a pegar os pergaminhos da mão de Harry e estendeu na escrivaninha, mostrando várias figuras.

- Aqui temos mapas, recortes de jornais, pesquisas, todo o tipo de informação para capturarmos a tal prisioneira... Só precisamos organizar todos esses tipos de documentos, você tem uma equipe admirada e inteligente, acredito todo o meu ouro de Gringotes que darão conta do recado...

- Obrigado! Mas antes eu poderia ver a foto da moça? – perguntou Harry por curiosidade, já que ia trabalhar na busca de alguém, precisava saber no mínimo quem era essa pessoa.

- Claro, claro, eu tenho uma foto dela aqui na gaveta – mexeu os dedos nos papéis, procurando pela foto, e logo achou.

- Hm...

- Eu quero ela presa! Morta se possível! Custe o que custar... Dinheiro não é problema – disse seu chefe estendendo o braço com a foto no meio dos dedos.

Harry pegou a foto e desceu os olhos para ela, não demorou a identificar a dona daqueles cabelos lanzudos, sua boca arreganhou e seus olhos ganharam maior destaque, sua voz reduziu ao mínimo possível, e com a foto apertada nas mãos, ele conseguiu com muito esforço murmurar.

- Hermione... – alguma coisa muito forte doeu em seu peito.

**N/A: **_Desculpa a demora, problemas de saúde, de verdade!_

_Agradecido à Maia que adora Friends e Harry Potter, e passou aqui para comentar, fico muito agradecido por ser a primeira pessoa a comentar na minha fanfic, e também agradeço a Fafa, que mesmo não sendo a primeira a comentar, me deixou muito feliz com o seu comentário dizendo que estava gostando da fanfic e pediu para que eu atualizasse logo "adoro essa frase", hehehe... Obrigado, mesmo, obrigado e desculpa a demora, beijos. _


	4. Saindo com Gina

**Capítulo 04.**

**Saindo com Gina.**

- Ah! Sr. Harry, algum problema? – perguntou o homem preocupado, franzindo a testa – Você está bem mesmo? Ficou pálido tão de repente!

Harry apertou as mãos na cadeira com força, com medo de desmaiar ali mesmo.

- Não! Quer dizer, de verdade mesmo... Não! – seus dedos ficaram brancos de tanto apertar – Não tem nada, é só pressão baixa mesmo! Acontece... – e respirou fundo.

- Tudo bem, então, bom, acho que não temos mais nada a dizer... Er... Era só isso mesmo! Qualquer outra coisa, chamarei você para vir até minha sala!

- Certo. Okay. E quem fará parte da minha equipe, mesmo?

O homem puxou um papel que provavelmente deveria estar anotado os nomes dos integrantes. Ele colocou um pequeno óculos e leu:

- Oh! Gina Weasley... Rachel Green, minha secretária... Chandler Bing... Eddie Princeton... E Erik McThurner! Interessante... Bom, já os conheço, eu acho...

- Eu já ouvi falar de algum deles... – comentou Harry – Vamos ser enviados para quais países?

- Não sabemos ao certo, serão indicamos pelas pistas, claro, enviaremos um envelope com dia, local e data, para suas respectivas casas.

- Tudo bem, era só isso mesmo, obrigado então – Harry apertou sua mão com força – Obrigado pela confiança, mais uma vez! – pegou sua maleta preta, saiu da sala, passou por Rachel acenando, e atravessou o corredor, entrou pelo elevador pensando "Diabos! Recebi uma missão! Uma missão! Capturar Hermione Granger, minha melhor amiga da escola! Isso definitivamente não pode ser realidade!".

- Senhor Potter! – chamou uma voz feminina.

- Olá Rach! – ao vê-la com a mão em seu ombro.

- Já sabe que a Mônica e o Chandler vão se casar, não sabe?

- Fiquei sabendo mesmo, e quando é?

- Daqui a duas semanas! – disse com simplicidade.

- Legal! – comentou e a porta do elevador se abriu novamente – Vamos? – e estendeu o braço em direção ao cubículo.

- Não, não, obrigada, Ross vai me pegar de carro na esquina, daqui a pouco... Eu vou de escada mesmo... É pertinho!

- Ok, boa diversão para vocês dois!

- Obrigada – agradeceu quando a porta do elevador se fechou.

Harry caminhou pelo corredor vazio e parou diante das centenas de lareiras na qual a maioria estava utilizando para "sumir', ele escolheu uma das filas pequenas e em menos de dois minutos, estava em sua sala de estar, pousou a maleta na mesa de vidro e pegou o telefone, discou para Gina.

- Gina?

- Harry?

- Ah, estou te ligando, sabe... Pra avisar que acho que não vou sair hoje!

- Não vai mesmo! Deixa disso, Harry! Você vai comigo de todo o jeito, querendo ou não querendo!

- Ah, Gina, mas...

- Às oito horas em ponto! – e desligou antes de mais nada.

Harry suspirou e Chandler apareceu na sala, carregando várias caixas pesadas de papelão.

- Ei! Eu te ajudo! – Harry foi até ele, pegando metade da caixa.

- Cuidado com a porta – lembrou Chandler.

Harry ajudou Chandler com a mudança, já que ia se casar, assim, ia morar no apartamento de Mônica.

Quando o relógio atingiu seu ponteiro pequeno às oito horas, em ponto, Harry estava pronto, o cabelo repicado agora arrepiado, com ajuda do gel, claro, com lentes verdes, para se livrar dos óculos, e uma camisa branca, dobrada até os cotovelos.

- Dim dom!

Ele ajeitou o colarinho e foi até a porta, Gina estava deslumbrante, usava um vestido negro de malha fina que realçava os seus seios e deslizava pelo corpo, cheio de brilho, o vestido havia sido feito especialmente para ela. Com uma das mãos apoiadas ao lado da porta, ela deu uma risadinha marota a ele, jogando seus cabelos sedosos de um ombro a outro. E melhor do que nunca, seus cabelos ao invés de inteiramente ruivos, havia mechas loiras que a deixavam irresistivelmente mais linda.

- E então, Harry, preparado para uma noite cheia de agito?

- Na realidade, não muito... – e riu para disfarçar sua cara de tapado.

- Ótimo, então, é melhor se preparar, porque vamos enfrentar uma noite cheia de festas, com muita bebida, e mulher bonita... Você precisa sair de casa...

- Ahh... Gina... – resmungou sendo puxado – Não estou com vontade...

- Chega disso, esse ditado de velho, você sequer chegou aos quarentão!

Harry deu uma risadinha quando ela o trancou no elevador, o perfume dela invadiu suas narinas de um modo carinhoso, e ele sentiu que estava seguindo o conselho interno certo.

- Ótimo, então, não me resta outra alternativa, não é mesmo? – perguntou rindo.

- Não! – ela puxou sua mão – Vamos que meu carro está estacionado em um lugar proibido.

- Uau, andou comprando carro, é? – perguntou ele erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Nada! Papai que me presenteou – disse ela contente enquanto desciam pelo elevador, olhando-se no espelho.

Harry ficou curioso em saber que o novo emprego no Ministério do Sr. Weasley estava dando bastante lucro.

- Você está namorando alguém, Harry? – perguntou Gina retocando o batom.

- Na realidade, não! E você?

- Saindo com um carinha do quarto andar... – disse piscando para o espelho.

- Sortudo ele! – brincou Harry e a porta do elevador se abriu.

Eles saíram, passaram pelo saguão do prédio e desceram as escadinhas de mármore.

- É esse aqui! – mostrou Gina apontando para um carro vermelho, pequeno, parecido com um modelo "Pegeout", ela apertou um botão e o carro piscou as luzes.

Harry foi no banco do passageiro e ao entrar ficou boquiaberto, o carro era maravilhosamente perfeito por dentro, era tudo novinho e bem decorado, era mais bonito por dentro do que por fora. Havia um casal de ursinhos pendurado no espelho, estavam sentados em um balanço.

Ela deu partida no carro.

- Er... Eu não fiz o meu seguro de vida! – brincou Harry.

- Idiota! – riu ela dando ré e entrando na fila de carros parados devido ao sinaleiro – Ainda bem que você não vai precisar mesmo, porque sou uma ótima piloto.

Ela foi costurando o carro pelas avenidas escuras da cidade e parou em frente a um lugar muito bem iluminado e bem organizado, havia muitas pessoas, e todas bem vestidas, Harry se sentiu até mal arrumado perto delas.

- É aqui, uma das boates mais famosas da cidade, não tem do que se queixar! – disse ela saindo do carro e apertando o alarme outra vez.

- São trouxas? – perguntou discretamente no ouvido dela.

- Também! É meio que uma mistura, entende? – disse ela piscando para ele e entregando seu "ticket".

- Obrigado – agradeceu lendo o papel.

Passaram pelos seguranças, foram entrevistados e entraram no lugar. Era impossível descrever tudo aquilo, toda aquela fumaça no ar, todas aquelas luzes coloridas, aquela música que estourava seus tímpanos, todas aquelas pessoas dançando, o chão todo iluminado com luzes por todo o chão, garçons passando entre as pessoas, entorpecidas pela música, oferecendo bebidas, e na parte esquerda da boate havia um barzinho de meio círculo, cujo dois homens jogavam no ar copos de bebidas e misturavam com frutas.

- Legal, vamos tomar alguma coisa – disse Harry descendo as escadas redondas e caindo no meio da pista da boate, Gina estava em sua cola.

Eles atravessaram toda a pista e chegaram até o barzinho.

- Por favor. Duas de morango – pediu Gina apoiando os braços no balcão e voltou para conversa com Harry – Interessante aqui, não é?

- Demais, nunca fui em um lugar tão legal... Como você conhece lugares assim? – perguntou com um ar suspeito.

- Ha! Harry... A vida ensina... – riu ela.

O garçom depositou os dois copos em cima do balcão, cada um pegou um copo e ficaram conversando em pé, mexendo os pés no ritmo da música.

- Está sabendo que você faz parte da minha equipe, não é mesmo?

- Claro, e com maior orgulho – disse ela fechando a cara – Não vejo a hora de encontrar aquela maldita garota e assassiná-la com as minhas próprias mãos!

Harry abaixou a cabeça, um sentimento de culpa invadiu o seu peito, como se ele tivesse causado o assassinato de Rony.

Eles continuaram dançando até tarde da noite, Gina estava muito animada, jogava os cabelos de um lado para o outro, Harry nunca a vira tão feliz assim. E as bebidas iam descendo à medida que a noite ia se alongando, e quando começou a fazer efeito, Harry começou a se divertir ainda mais, de modo que a felicidade dominou todo o seu corpo e em menos de poucos minutos, ele beijou uma garota morena que estava o encarando há algum tempo. Meia hora mais tarde, acabou nos braços de outra morena de olhos claros. E decidiu que era o fim, foi até Gina para dizer que eram quase cinco horas e que deviam ir embora, mas a garota parecia estar se divertindo com o namorado.

- Desculpa atrapalhar – disse ele puxando Gina pelo braço para fora dos amassos do namorado – Mas Gina, são cinco horas da manhã, precisamos ir embora.

- Ok, Harry, ok, nós vamos, ok? Só me deixa um pouco a sós com meu namorado, sai! – disse ela se desvencilhando de suas mãos e indo até o namorado e lascando um beijo cinematográfico.

- Gina mudou muito durante esse tempo – disse Harry a observando dos pés a cabeça como se fosse alguma coisa visual.

Meia hora mais tarde, Gina ainda não tinha dado sinal de vida, e a boate já estava começando a ficar um pouco mais vazia, Harry estava ficando cansado e desejando sua cama como nunca.

- Gina, vamos! – disse ele se chateando.

- Vamos sim, Harry – disse ela sonolenta de tão bêbada que estava.

- Você não vai dirigir nesse estado, não mesmo – disse ele pegando a chave da mão dela – Quem toma conta do carro, sou eu!

- Ora, Potter, deixa de bobagem, vem, vem, gatinho, me devolve a chave – disse ela quase caindo em cima dele para pegar a chave.

- Não, Gina, nós vamos embora – disse ele a puxando para fora do lugar abafando e deparando com as estrelas da noite, e um vento morno nas ruas, foi até o carro e colocou Gina no banco do passageiro.

Entrou no carro, sim, durante esses anos todos ele aprendeu a dirigir como trouxa e inclusive tinha carta mesmo não tendo carro.

- Deixa de bobagem, Potter, eu estou bem, ic... Não vê?

Harry acelerou e foi embora, quando chegaram ao prédio já era de manhã, ele usou o estacionamento e tirou uma Gina meio sonolenta de dentro do veículo, subiu o elevador com ela no carro e entrou no apartamento, que já estava todo iluminado pelo sol.

- Pronto, vou te dar um banho – disse ele levando-a para o banheiro.

- Não! Tudo, ic, menos um banho geladinho, não! Ic! Não! – disse ela tentando gritar mas não conseguia, estava quase caindo.

- Gina, você bebeu demais! – reclamou ele nervoso – Não devia ter feito isso!

Gina o puxou pelo colarinho da camisa e disse bem perto dele.

- Embora eu tenha bebido, ic, não consigo ficar sem fazer isso, ic! – e puxou Harry com mais força para perto de si de modo que os lábios se tocaram.

Harry, por mais que quisesse, seria considerado burro resistir à tentação, embora, a tentação não fosse controlada.

- Chega, Gina, chega! Você está delirando! – disse ele pegando a garota no colo e levando para o seu quarto – Você vai ficar aqui até amanhã – disse ele depositando ela na cama.

Não demorou cerca de cinco minutos e ela já estava dormindo, toda esparramada na cama de Harry.

- Ótimo, é bom ficar aí mesmo – disse ele pegando um travesseiro no guarda-roupa e indo para a sala.

Foi acordado não soube quanto tempo depois, mas as batidas na porta eram fortes e o incomodavam.

- Já vai – resmungou com o pijama todo amassado e abriu a porta, nervoso, com o cabelo todo bagunçado, a camiseta branca toda amarrotada junto com o seu shortinho samba-canção. Deparou-se com um cara de meio um metro e meio à porta, com o punho estendido no ar.

- Oh, desculpe se estava dormindo, senhor, é que, eu precisava fazer uma entrega, urgentíssima!

- Ah, e o que é? – perguntou olhando o homenzinho entre o vão da porta.

- É do... – ele virou os olhos pelos lados e abaixou a voz, curvando-se na direção de Harry – Do próprio Ministro!

- Oh, tudo bem, tudo bem, pode entrar – disse Harry abrindo a porta sem jeito, e o homem entendeu a situação ao ver um edredom e um travesseiro no sofá.

- Er... Não teve uma noite boa...

- É – disse coçando a nuca e sentando no sofá, sonolento.

- A esposa é muito ciumenta? – perguntou ele provavelmente pensando que tinha sido expulso do quarto pela esposa.

- Er... Não sou casado!

- Oh, desculpa... Achei que...

- Não, tudo bem, é só uma amiga que dormiu na minha cama e eu acabei vindo para sala mesmo, sem problemas – disse cortando o assunto com a mão no ar – Mas enfim, sente-se...

Ele sentou na poltrona vermelha de frente ao Harry, e suas pernas mal chegavam ao chão.

- Ora, senhor Potter, eu fui enviado ao Ministério com o objetivo de entregar alguns papéis a você, mas antes precisamos conversar.

- Tudo bem – disse ele esfregando os olhos – Qual é o seu nome?

- Desculpe – disse pulando do sofá e indo até Harry, estendeu a mão – Sou Tagg, Tagg Myllon! O braço direito do ministro!

Harry apertou sua mão com força.

- Harry, Harry Potter...

Ele mexeu em suas roupas pretas e tirou de sua jaqueta um enorme envelope.

- Bom, aqui está, senhor! – disse entregando o envelope branco a ele.

Harry pegou no ar, e rasgou.

- É sobre as viagens?

- Exatamente... Está tudo programado, e eu só queria dizer isso mesmo, fui enviado para isso... – ele se remexeu inquieto, em pé – Eu virei buscá-lo amanhã de manha, tudo certo?

- O que? Nós já vamos viajar, assim, do nada, amanhã de manhã?

- Claro – disse ele inocentemente – Não esperou que a gente fosse agendar a viagem um mês antes, não é mesmo? O ministério decidiu que talvez fosse melhor começar por Roma!

- Ham? Roma? Quer dizer que o Ministério já está trabalhando na captura da garota?

- É lógico! Ela é perigosa, é um dos alvos principais do Ministério – ele abaixou a voz novamente, na direção de Harry – Dizem que ela era a melhor aluna na época da escola, pode ser perigosa, sabe, reunir comensais e voltar a acontecer o que aconteceu com Carolina Chyito... Lord Voldemort... E você sabe, não sabe? Ela é neta deles!

Harry sentiu um frio incômodo percorrer pelo corpo, nunca que Hermione faria uma coisa dessas, ou talvez fizesse, não é mesmo? Que tipo de pessoa ela teria se tornado durante esses quatro anos? Sumida assim, simplesmente?

- Ei, senhor Potter!

Harry chacoalhou a cabeça e voltou à realidade.

- Desculpa, viajei, o que me dizia?

- Então, a nossa limousine vai parar ao seu prédio, às nove horas da manhã, certo? Sem atrasos! Não gostamos disso, e de lá vamos diretamente para o aeroporto, okay? Está tudo pronto para a viagem, faça as malas e é isso! Bom, obrigado – disse apertando a mão de Harry com força.


	5. Chegando em Roma

**Capítulo 05.**

**Chegando em Roma.**

Gina acordou era quase na hora do almoço, estava branca que nem um papel, vestindo uma camisa de Harry e um shorts dele também. Harry estava fuçando no microondas preparando o almoço.

- Boa tarde! – disse ele rindo do estado da amiga.

Ela pos a mão na cabeça.

- Não acredito que vim parar aqui!

- Você precisa se controlar mais com a bebida – disse Harry pegando a louça que tinha acabado de guardar e colocando na mesa.

- Desculpa, Harry, desculpa se eu dei trabalho, eu realmente não lembro de nada – disse ela colocando a cara entre os braços, na mesa.

- Não se preocupa – comentou ele aliviado por ela não se lembrar do beijo, ainda achou melhor que ficasse assim para que o namorado dela não ficasse bravo – Eu só acho que você passou dos limites! Enfim, quer almoçar comigo e com o Joey?

- Oh, obrigada... – disse ela levantando o rosto – Só vou lavar as mãos.

Enquanto ela foi ao banheiro, ele pegou a comida do microondas e colocou na mesa.

- Pronto! Pizza congelada, espero que goste – riu colocando na mesa uma pizza enorme.

- Amo pizza! – comentou ela rindo e cortando um pedaço – Com a fome que eu estou, provavelmente comeria um hipogrifo!

Joey chegou cumprimentando Gina e sentou-se à mesa.

- Quem comeu... Comeu... – disse Harry brincando.

- Não estou com tanta fome assim – falou Joey pegando uns três pedaços e colocando em seu prato.

Gina, satisfeita, foi para o quarto tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, em seguida ia embora, Harry ficou esperando pela garota na sala.

- Harry? – perguntou assustada, usando o mesmo vestido da noite passada já que não tinha outra roupa.

- Er... Gina, precisamos conversar! – disse ele levantando do sofá.

Ela pensou que fosse algo mais sério com relação à noite passada, e ficou ainda mais branca.

- Ora, Harry, não me assuste! Diga de uma vez!

- Nós viajaremos assim que amanhecer!

- Amanhã? – perguntou assustada – Amanhã de manhã?

- Sim, amanhã de manhã – confirmou tentando não rir da cara que Gina fazia de tão assustada que estava.

- Oh, meu Deus, eu ainda preciso fazer compras, que droga! O Chandler vai agora com a gente?

- Não, acho que ele vai depois, por causa do casamento...

- Oh, realmente, mas eu preciso ir, Harry, tenho que passar no shopping e fazer algumas compras para a viagem, roupa e tudo mais, me entende, né?

- Tudo bem, eu vou sair mais tarde também, preciso comprar algumas camisas novas, a gente se vê amanhã então – disse ele acompanhando a garota até à porta.

Harry e Gina se despediram na porta, e quando terminou de encostá-la, Joey apareceu fazendo sinal positivo com as mãos.

- Mandou bem cara!

- Nós somos amigos de infância, não vai rolar nada!

- Sei... Sei, conheço essas amizades de infância!

Harry abanou a cabeça e foi para o quarto começar a fazer a mala. Notou que faltavam poucas coisas e tratou logo de ir comprar para se livrar desse peso na cabeça, encontrou Chandler no Saguão e perguntou como faria para viajar, e o amigo disse que ele viajaria depois da lua-de-mel.

O pessoal fez uma festinha surpresa para Harry e Rachel no apartamento de Mônica, foi divertido e emocionante, engraçado também, contando a parte em que Ross sentou em cima do pedaço de bolo de Chandler que estava em cima do sofá e saiu com a bunda toda manchada.

- Nós vamos tirar uma licença e voltar na época do casamento – disse Harry abraçando todos em conjunto – Vou sentir saudades, de todos vocês!

Harry quase não dormiu àquela noite, e encontrou com Rachel na sacada, acenou para ela que estava do outro lado, contemplando a lua, provavelmente sem dormir também.

Harry se lembrou de uma coisa ao olhar para lua, o medalhão. Pequeno, com uma correntinha dourada, Hermione lhe dera há alguns anos, no Express Hogwarts, com ciúmes de Cho, presenteou-lhe com uma correntinha de ouro, que ficava um pouco quente, conforme a localidade de Hermione.

Ele voltou para o quarto, e abriu a sua mala de novo para conferir os seus objetos, estavam todos lá, higiênicos, roupas, tudo, inclusive o medalhão, uma das coisas que Harry preservara durante esse tempo todo em que estivera afastado de Hermione, tinha um certo carinho, até absurdo, diga-se de passagem, por ele.

- Ei, Hermione, aonde é que você anda? – perguntou deitando na cama, e olhando a lua – Se você não vem até a gente... Nós iremos até você...

E conseguiu dormir apenas por alguns instantes.

O dia seguinte já foi aquele corre-corre, Harry estava praticamente em pânico pela casa, corria para todos os lados, trocando de roupa, penteando o cabelo, arrumando tudo, querendo deixar tudo em ordem.

- Vou levar uma chave do apartamento, ok? – disse para o Joey na porta – Eu estarei de volta o quanto antes para o casamento...

- Tudo bem, irmão, boa sorte lá... E pode deixar que eu vou tomar conta de tudo aqui, direitinho – apertou a mão de Harry e lhe deu um abraço – Boa viagem, cara!

- Obrigado! Fica com Deus, irmão! – disse retribuindo o abraço – Agora vou descer, o carro já deve estar me esperando lá embaixo.

Harry pegou na alça da mala, que estava pesada, e desceu para o Saguão do prédio, Rachel já estava lá, a mala ao lado, Chandler e Mônica estavam em volta, esperando o carro chegar, e ajudar a moça a carregar todas aquelas malas, que de fato, parecia que a mulher ia passar uns três meses fora.

- Estou levando o básico – disse ela sorrindo.

- Ah! Vamos só para Roma...

- Eu sei, já deixei preparada as outras malas para quando voltarmos!

- E vamos em um avião só! – disse Harry.

Ela sacudiu os ombros e não teve tempo de devolver a brincadeira, pois um carro com o tamanho quase da metade do quarteirão, estacionou em frente ao prédio, era uma limusine preta.

- Acho que é a nossa! – disse Harry pegando a mala, mas nesse exato momento, vários homens desceram do carro e pegaram as malas.

- Bom dia! – disseram uns quatro homens pegando as malas da Rachel e indo para o porta-malas, outros dois abriam as portas.

- Adeus Mônica!

- Adeus Chandler!

Os dois se despediram aos beijos e abraços e entraram no carro, era bem mais espaçoso do que imaginavam, havia um banco enorme com vários lugares, uma geladeira, televisão, e tudo mais. E havia mais uma pessoa naquele vazio todo. Era um homem com cabelos loiros, espetado, tinha os olhos verdes, e já era um pouco mais velho do que a turma, mas ainda assim, tinha uma aparência conservada comparada à idade.

- Olá, bom dia, prazer, sou Harry Potter – disse ele estendendo a mão e apertando a mão pesada do homem, usava um relógio de ouro – E essa é a nossa companheira, Rachel Green.

- Ouvi falar de vocês, prazer – disse apertando as mãos dos dois, possuía uma voz rouca também, que lembrava a de Severus Snape – Sou Erik McThurner, trabalho para o Ministério também!

- É casado? – perguntou Harry vendo a aliança.

- Sou sim, tenho uma filha – disse ele tirando do bolso uma foto e estendendo a Harry – Essa do lado direito é a minha mulher.

Harry pegou a foto e viu os dois abraçados com uma criança de uns quatro anos no colo, com os cachinhos dourados presos em dois elásticos rosa.

- Parabéns, tem uma família linda – elogiou Rachel encostada a Harry para ver a foto.

- Obrigado – agradeceu pegando a foto de volta – Então, estão preparados? – perguntou esfregando as mãos, sinal de ansiedade.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, tentando engolir saliva.

- Quase não dormi essa noite... Nunca sai desse país!

- Podíamos aparatar – comentou o homem – Mas o Ministério acha melhor agirmos como trouxas!

- Oh, é verdade, claro, devemos nos comportar como tais.

Quando eles pararam em frente ao prédio de Gina, a conversa voltou, a garota estava um pouco triste e amuada.

- Eu e o meu namorado estamos quase terminando – disse ela sacudindo os ombros – Eu disse que não poderia lhe mandar cartas, ele insistiu para que eu mandasse e-mails, e eu me irritei, porque isso enche o saco, essa história de ficar dando justificativa da minha vida... E...

- Acalme-se, Gina! – disse Harry passando o braço em seus ombros e puxando para mais perto – Vai dar tudo certo...

Gina abaixou os olhos.

- Por que os relacionamentos não costumam dar certo comigo?

O coração de Harry amoleceu, o namorado de Gina, em seu penúltimo ano escolar, havia suicidado, na frente dela, foi uma cena terrível, ver o garoto sendo jogado, ou melhor, se atirado, juntamente com outro garoto, de um penhasco.

- Fica tranqüila, a vida é assim também, veja bem, comigo, até agora os relacionamentos também não deram certo...

Ela colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Tem razão... – ela apertou a sua coxa e subiu para encarar seus olhos – Obrigada, Harry – e abraçou dando um beijo em seu rosto – Ainda bem que você está indo para me ajudar, se não fosse você...

- Que isso, Gina! – respondeu envergonhado.

Ao passar de alguns minutos, o carro parou de andar, as portas se abriram rapidamente, e eles foram saindo, sem se preocuparem em carregar as malas, apenas olharam o sol em volta que judiava de suas costas.

- Oh, céus, está realmente quente! – comentou Gina colocando os óculos escuros.

Harry, Erik, Gina e Rachel foram direto para a sala de embarque, não precisaram fazer nada, os homens estavam atrás, logo, eles se despediram dos homens e eles estavam sozinhos, com outras pessoas desconhecidas na sala de embarque.

- Vai ser uma missão bem interessante! – disse Gina olhando os aviões pousando na pista – Eu nunca andei disso, dá medo? – perguntou apontando para uma das naves que pousava e vinha na direção da sala de embarque.

- Não sei – respondeu Harry sacudindo os ombros – Deve ser mais confortável que uma vassoura, não é mesmo?

Gina concordou com a cabeça, e no microfone anunciou que o vôo estava saindo em meia hora, e que todos deveriam prosseguir.

Eles passaram por uma passarela, entregaram os seus respectivos tickets, passaram por um grupo de aeromoças super bem vestidas e educadas, e foram pegar os seus lugares no meio do avião, Harry e Erik ficaram de um lado, Rachel e Gina do outro.

- Bom, seja o que Merlin quiser! – rezou Harry rindo para Gina.

Não demorou muito para que uma voz anunciasse que o vôo havia sido autorizado, o transporte ganhou velocidade e logo estava inclinado, de modo que todos os passageiros estavam colados na poltrona.

Erik pegou o jornal e começou a dar uma folheada. Harry ficou distraído com a janela, encantado com tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo, estava voando tão alto como nunca chegara com a Firebolt. Era tão mágico, estava seguro, não sentia frio e não era tão desconfortável como uma vassoura.

- Vamos pousar no aeroporto Leonardo da Vinci – comentou Erik olhando o jornal – Antigamente era chamado de Fiumicino, fica na parte sudoeste da capital italiana! Vamos de táxi para o Hotel?

- Não, acho que alguém do Ministério vai estar esperando a gente lá! Foi o que o pessoal andou me falando...

- Oh! Legal, não faço a mínima idéia onde fica o nosso hotel, Westin Excelsior, cinco estrelas, um dos mais caros da Europa, andei pesquisando na Internet, mas é realmente ótimo.

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

- Vocês têm alguma idéia de onde a Granger possa estar? – perguntou Harry.

- Descobrimos que tinha passado por Roma, muitos trouxas reconheceram-na!

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Legal! – e torceu as mãos umas nas outras, seria uma longa jornada.

Ao passar de algumas horas, eles quase não se falavam mais, Harry acabou pegando de leve no sono, e acordou com a voz da aeromoça anunciando que o pouso estava autorizado, Harry se segurou pois seu estômago estava ameaçando devolver o seu café da manhã, quando pousaram no chão, ele respirou aliviado, e não demorou para que o avião parasse de andar.

- Chegamos! – disse Harry se soltando dos cintos.

Gina estava assustada do outro lado também. Rachel ria da atitude da amiga. Os dois passaram pelas aeromoças acenando e saíram em uma outra passarela transparente, e eles podiam ver os outros aviões na enorme pista.

- Uau! Esse que é o Leonardo da Vinci? – perguntou Gina deslumbrada, com os olhos arregalados, olhando até os detalhes nas janelas.

- Não, na verdade, Leonardo da Vinci foi um dos mais importantes pintores do Renascimento Cultural – explicou Erik naturalmente – É considerado um dos maiores gênios da Humanidade, de toda a história devido à sua multiplicidade de talentos para ciência e artes, engenhosidade e criatividade! Da Vinci não era propriamente o seu sobrenome, era uma relação de lugar ao lugar de origem de sua família, significado "vindo da Vinci". Ele nasceu em um vilarejo próximo ao município toscano, de Vinci. Era filho ilegítimo de Piero da Vinci, e de Catherina. Uma de suas obras em maior destaque se chama Monalisa, é realmente de outro mundo...

Gina achou interessante a história, mas eles tinham que pegar suas malas na esteira, cada um pegou a sua e saíram pela porta automática, o aeroporto era magnífico, mil palavras não seria possível descrever toda aquela imensidão, toda sua beleza, por fim, depararam com vários homens de terno, segurando uma plaquinha "Harry Potter", "Rachel Green", "Erik McThurner", "Ginerva Weasley".

- Somos nós! – disse Rachel empolgada.

- Claro, é o pessoal do Ministério – disse Harry aproximando-se – Olá! – cumprimentou apertando as mãos – Somos nós – e apresentou um por um.

Imediatamente os homens que estavam com as mãos abanando foram pegar as malas dos viajantes, enquanto Harry e os demais seguiam o homem da plaquinha para o estacionamento.

E havia um carro importado, preto, e menor do que de Londres, mas também era muito bonito, e cabia todos confortavelmente.

- Ora, obrigado! – agradeceu Gina quando abriram a porta para ela.

Harry sentou no banco da frente e olhou para o lado esquerdo, vendo vários carros, todos chiques.

- Bem vindo a Roma! – disse o motorista.

- Obrigado – agradeceram todos.

- É... – suspirou Harry dando uma olhada pela janela – É aqui que começa a nossa jornada, macacada!


	6. Vidro espalhado

**Capítulo 06.**

**Vidro espalhado.**

Harry apertou as mãos com força no banco e se remexeu, ficando mais confortável enquanto o motorista entrava em uma pista bem larga, cheia de carros.

- Eu quero visitar o Coliseu – comentou Gina abrindo o mapa, sentada atrás – É uma das mais famosas construções da Roma Antiga. Foi um lugar marcado por guerras entre os gladiadores e animais selvagens.

- Er... Bem... Tem muitos lugares que eu pretendo visitar – disse Erik voltando a cabeça na direção das garotas – Começando pelo Pantheon, o templo mais preservado de toda Roma Antiga.

Harry que estava meio distraído, conseguiu prestar atenção no que diziam atrás.

- Estamos aqui para cumprir uma missão, e não para diversão!

- Calma! – riu Gina olhando por cima do mapa – Vamos aproveitar, não é mesmo? Pode ser a última vez que estamos aqui! Nunca se sabe...

- Mas primeiro o trabalho, depois a diversão.

- Relaxa, Harry, não vai dar uma de estressado na altura do campeonato, não é mesmo? – jogou Rachel tentando quebrar o gelo.

A viagem seguiu ainda mais bagunçada depois disso, Gina citava nomes de lugares que Harry nunca tinha ouvido falar, entretanto, Erik estava por dentro de tudo, era um homem bem culto pelo visto. O motorista não opinava em nada, apenas dirigia com muita eficiência, prestava atenção ao redor, e os guiou para a cidade de Roma, assim que entraram na cidade, notaram que não era tão diferente assim de Londres, embora fosse bem mais bonita e verde, era bem arborizada, e muito bem iluminada também.

- Uau! É uma cidade encantadora – disse Rachel com os olhos brilhando, olhando em todos os detalhes, todas as casas, todos os prédios.

E não demorou muito para que o carro parasse de frente a um enorme monumento, totalmente espelhado com centenas de janelas e muitos detalhes rústicos, de cor bege.

- Vocês vão ter que descer para se identificarem! – disse o motorista depois de estar o carro, conversando com todos no carro.

Os quatro desceram do carro, e seguiram o motorista para dentro do hotel, era como um sonho nunca visto, nunca imaginado, era um lugar deslumbrante, as expressões em suas faces denunciavam o que estavam pensando sobre o lugar, havia quadros de famosos por todas as paredes, as janelas eram cobertas pelos lados por cortinas de veludo, de uma cor vermelha, meio vinho, pouca luz solar entrava no lugar, mas não deixava de ser bem iluminado, o teto era repleto de abajures e luzes acesas, espalhando uma sensação de atordoamento para as pessoas que entrassem no lugar, havia poltronas de veludo, cadeiras bem macias e enormes, de cor verde, enfeitadas também por madeira que chegava a reluzir todas as luzes que vinham do teto, vasos de flores colocados em vários lugares do hotel, dando uma aparência de antiguidade no lugar.

- Uau, eu me sinto como se tivesse voltado há uns 200 anos!

- É realmente indescritível – falou Gina com os olhos brilhando.

- Ei! – chamou o motorista acostumado com o cenário e achando totalmente natural suas feições – Vocês precisam fazer o cadastro!

- Desculpe! – resmungaram voltando para o balcão onde havia vários homens uniformizados de vermelho, no mesmo estilo das cortinas, veludo também.

Os rapazes apoiaram os cotovelos no balcão e pegaram as penas para escreverem no papel, colocarem seus dados, nomes e tudo mais, assim que terminaram, foram surpreendidos por uma voz vinda das escadas.

- Ei! Garotos! Garotas! Sejam bem vindos! – era uma voz familiar.

Harry e Gina viraram-se identificando a voz antes mesmo de completar o meio círculo, era um homem com ombros largos, os cabelos loiros ondulados, e quase dez anos mais velho da última vez que se encontraram.

- Eddie! – chamou Gina recebendo com um abraço.

- Ginny!

Rachel e Erik sacudiram os ombros, mas Harry apresentou o rapaz a eles. Estava bem diferente da última vez, agora era uma pessoa madura e não aquela com qual Harry disputou o amor de Hermione. Não o via mais como um concorrente, não mais.

- Fala, cara! – abraçou Eddie de lado – Há quanto tempo, rapaz!

- É mesmo, sumiu do mapa, camarada!

Harry deu algumas palmadinhas em suas costas.

- Está hospedado há quanto tempo?

- Faz um dia só, andei colocando algumas coisas em ordem, só isso, o Ministério conseguiu uma sala só pra gente mexer com isso e tudo mais, realmente, fiquei encantado com o lugar e acreditem, ainda não visitei tudo...

Gina e Rachel foram até o balcão escrever seus nomes, Harry e Erik ficaram conversando com Eddie sobre as buscas que estavam fazendo e tudo mais.

- Jamais acreditei que ela fosse fazer isso, mas... Neta de Voldemort, pode se esperar de tudo, não é mesmo?

Harry sentiu um nó apertar na garganta, sentia um cubo de gelo entalado ali na traquéia, remexeu os braços para trás desconfortavelmente.

- É, o destino nos mostra coisas surpreendentes mesmo. Se não se importa quero subir para tomar um banho, e cochilar um pouco, a viagem foi cansativa.

- Concordo – disse Gina interferindo na conversa – Não dormi nada a noite passada. Podemos subir?

- Claro! – concordou Eddie estendendo os braços – Os quartos são perto! Vamos de escada mesmo, eles não têm o costume de usar elevador, já que a intenção é de parecer um castelo antigo, vocês vão gostar mesmo daqui.

- Obrigada – agradeceu Gina sorridente, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha – Agora vamos subir.

As malas ficaram para trás, apenas levaram algumas mochilas nas costas, que tinham as coisas mais importantes, alguns objetos trouxas que também ajudariam na busca, incluindo celular.

- Recebemos isso saindo de Londres – disse Harry mostrando o seu celular cinza – Interessante! E tira foto também! – divertiu-se mexendo nos botões.

Eles subiram várias escadas, mas nem chegaram a ficarem cansados, o cenário era perfeito e as pessoas se distraiam com facilidade.

- O quarto fica aqui – disse Eddie mostrando os números nas paredes.

- Ah! Obrigada! – agradeceu novamente Gina encaixando sua chave na fechadura – Bom, garotos, bom sono para todos vocês! Nos vemos na hora do jantar, certo?

- Certo! – concordaram todos.

- Mas... A gente podia sair à tarde, para conhecer algum lugar – sugeriu Rachel parada no meio do corredor.

- Concordo, faremos o seguinte... – Gina olhou para o relógio e ajustou com o horário de Roma – Bom, ajustando o relógio com o mesmo daqui, bom, nos vemos depois às três, no Saguão, certo?

- Parece ótimo! – concordaram os demais e cada um entrou em seu quarto.

Harry não parou de ficar surpreso depois de abrir a porta, ficou ainda mais assustado com o hotel, era incrivelmente fora do normal, o quarto era todo impecável, com as paredes amarelas, e todos os outros detalhes amarelos, exceto o lençol branco da cama, e os abajures e quadros nas paredes.

- Que demais! – elogiou ao fechar a porta – Perfeito...

O banheiro, nem se falava, havia uma enorme banheira branca, com detalhes dourados tudo em volta, o espelho seguindo o comprimento da pia, com torneiras douradas e duas pias enormes, mais parecidas com tanques (pelo tamanho), embora, totalmente delicadas.

- Isso aqui é, absolutamente demais! – disse olhando para o espelho, não tinha palavras para mais nada.

Harry arrumou suas coisas no quarto, resolveu cochilar para sair mais tarde, e demorou um pouco para que pegasse no sono, pois ainda a empolgação era maior. E quando acordou, estava em cima da hora para descer ao Saguão.

Tomou um banho, naquela água maravilhosa de quente, colocou uma roupa mais vistosa e desceu para o Saguão, pelo mesmo caminho que subiu, encontrando com alguns visitantes de outros países, cumprimentou-os com acenos e chegou, por fim, ao Saguão de Entrada, que ainda não deixava de ser novidade ao garoto, de tão deslumbrante que era.

Gina estava sentada no sofá vermelho, folheando uma revista, ao lado de Eddie, que conversava sobre diversos assuntos com Erik McThurner.

- Boa tarde! – cumprimentou Harry com as duas mãos no bolso.

- Harry, sente-se – disseram os dois oferecendo lugares, sem necessidade, nas enormes poltronas vermelhas.

Gina conferiu o garoto por cima da revista e fez alguma expressão com as sobrancelhas, Harry não identificou mas sabia que não era de muita importância.

- E onde estão os outros?

- A Rachel só foi trocar o vestido... – explicou Gina molhando o dedo de leve na língua e passando as páginas – Caiu café em sua roupa.

Harry nem chegou a sentar, achou melhor ficar esperando de pé, e não demorou nadinha para que Rachel aparecesse, sorridente.

- Demorei? – perguntou ao chegar, ajeitando o cabelo loiro com as mãos.

- Nada, vamos? – respondeu e perguntou Harry indicando a porta com a cabeça.

- Claro – confirmou ela e todos se levantaram para sair.

Eles foram pegar até o motorista, que conduziram todos eles para o carro alugado do Ministério, e assim que fechou as portas, perguntou com um sotaque estranho aonde iriam.

- Coliseu, né? – perguntou Gina aos demais, apertando o cinto – Desde pequena eu sempre quis visitar o Coliseu!

- Tudo bem... – concordaram os demais – Não tem problema.

Eles foram até o Coliseu, passando por vários "points" da cidade, passando por várias pizzarias, várias lanchonetes, todas elas muito iluminadas e limpas, com mesinhas na calçada, e com muitos enfeites.

- Deu até vontade de comer! – comentou Eddie passando a mão na barriga.

Eles riram e foram de carro até o monumento, antes mesmo das portas do carro se abrirem, Gina arregalou os olhos como nunca havia feito, seus olhos brilhavam como estrelas, Harry até riu da cara de boba que a ruiva fazia.

- É muito maior do que eu imaginava... – falou ela olhando pelas buracos que mostravam o céu.

- Vou estacionar o carro – avisou o motorista fechando as portas e saindo com o carro, deixando os cinco parados em frente ao lugar.

Erik que estava com algum tipo de guia nas mãos, leu em voz alta a todos.

- Isso foi construído com mármore, pedra travertina, ladrilho e tufo (pedra calcária em grandes poros). E havia só três andares, mas durante o império de Severus Alexander e Gordianus III resolveram acrescentar o quarto andar, dando capacidade para noventa mil pessoas.

- É uma coisa de outro mundo – comentou Harry sacudindo os ombros – Será que podemos entrar para ver, né?

- É, claro! – disse Gina andando na frente de todos – Vai ser legal... Alguém trouxe câmera?

- Eu trouxe! – falou Rachel mostrando uma caixinha preta pequena em sua mão.

- Legal, então, vamos começar tirando foto aqui! – falou Gina desesperada se jogando nos ombros de Harry.

Rachel abriu o zíper, tirou um eletrônico quadradinho, cinzento, e mirou uma foto dos dois, daquela forma, Gina com os dois braços entrelaçados no pescoço de Harry (curvado para frente), parecendo duas crianças brincando de cavalinho.

- Olha, que plaquinha bonita! – comentou Gina parando em frente a uma placa cinza com uma frase itálica ("_Enquanto o Coliseu se mantiver em pé, Roma permanecerá; quando o Coliseu ruir, Roma cairá e se acabará o mundo_") – A profecia do inglês Venerável Beda.

- Aqui diz que os gladiadores faziam isso aqui de guerra e tudo mais... Até mesmo com animais que ficavam armazenados no subterrâneo... E quando chovia, o lugar chegava a ficar alagado, de forma que havia guerra naval. Uau! – leu Erik no guia – Interessantíssimo.

Gina correu na frente deles.

- Olha, vamos entrar, é de graça! – comentou ansiosa dando pulinhos no mesmo lugar.

- Calma, Gina, o lugar não vai sair correndo! – riu Harry dando um beijo em sua testa, tentando acalmar sua excitação.

Ela parou em frente aos portões e Harry leu em uma plaquinha.

- Chegamos um pouco tarde... São mais de três horas, aqui fecha às três! – disse chateado.

Gina murchou no lugar.

- Ah! Não acredito, ali na frente tava tudo aberto... E-eu pensei que...

O motorista chegou trazendo o seu chapéu (que fazia parte do uniforme) nas mãos.

- Vocês queriam entrar?

- Não, imagina! – falou Gina apática.

- Eu posso resolver, um segundo... – disse ele voltando para onde tinha vindo.

Gina comia as unhas ansiosas enquanto o motorista tinha ido falar sabe-se lá com quem. Harry abraçou ela de lado, e ficou esperando a resposta, logo ele apareceu com o rosto murcho também.

- Sinto muito, mas eles não liberaram as entradas... Tem que vir no horário mesmo...

- A gente volta outra hora – disse Harry para consolar a garota, deu outro beijo em sua testa – Enquanto isso podíamos passar em outro lugar...

- Comer uma pizza, que tal? – opinou Eddie fazendo uma careta.

Harry e Gina se entreolharam, com as sobrancelhas esticadas, o que valia um "sim". Todos foram para o carro, e o motorista pegou ao volante para levá-los a uma pizzaria, e nisso foi contando alguns fatos que sabia.

- Vocês conhecem a história de Roma?

- Não! – disseram juntos.

- Então, eu vou contar, é uma tradição bem legal... Roma foi fundada no ano de 753 antes de Cristo pelos gêmeos, Remo e Rômulo. Diz a lenda o seguinte, Enéias, filho de troianos, fundou Alba Longa, nas margens do Rio Tibre, onde se casou com uma filha do rei Latino, que por sua vez, teve dois filhos, Numitor e Amúlio, e para que não houvesse descendência do trono, Amúlio matou o sobrinho, e colocou a sobrinha, Réia, em um colégio de Vestais (colégio de sacerdotisas virgens). E certa noite, ela foi seduzida, por Marte, deus romano da guerra, que a engravidou, tendo Remo e Rômulo, fruto de um amor proibido.

- Uau... Remo é o nome de um professor nosso, não é, Harry? – comentou Gina com Harry que concordou com a cabeça, e indicou ao motorista para continuar a história.

- Réia, mãe dos gêmeos, ficou com medo do tio matar os bebês, já que os dois tinham direito ao trono, por serem descendentes de Enéias, e depositou os filhos em uma cesta, soltando nas margens do Rio Tibre... E assim, eles foram levados pela correnteza. Os dois foram encontrados por uma loba, foram amamentados e criados pela mesma, e quando atingiram a adolescência, voltaram em Roma, em busca do avô, Númitor. Remo e Rômulo mataram Amúlio e deram o cargo a Númitor, agradecido, deu as terras as margens do Rio Tibre, como presente... Que acabou virando Roma, de hoje.

- Mas isso é apenas uma lenda, não é mesmo? – perguntou Gina chocada.

- Claro, claro! – disse o motorista olhando pelo retrovisor – E foi há muito tempo...

- É, essa história de lobos... E... – ela sacudiu a cabeça – Não tem a mínima probabilidade de ser o nosso ex-professor... Loucura! – riu de si mesma.

O carro entrou pelos fundos de um estacionamento, e parou o carro em uma vaga.

- Estamos em uma pizzaria, vamos comer?

Eles saíram do carro, andando pelo estacionamento, entraram por portas automáticas e deram de cara com várias mesas organizadas, um lugar com paredes vermelhas, e todo espalhado, vários quadros de Roma nas paredes.

- Uau, essa é a pizzaria mais bonita que eu já visitei.

- E se chama Torre de Pisa, devido ao prédio inclinado que parece que vai cair – explicou o motorista.

- E por que ela quase caiu? – perguntou Gina sentando em uma das cadeiras, em uma mesa isolada.

- Dizem que foi construída em cima de um lugar que havia muita areia... Custa 15 euros a entrada... Mas vale a pena.

- Fica muito longe? – perguntou Rachel excitada, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Não muito, talvez amanhã a gente vá até lá... Agora com licença, vou aguardá-los dentro do carro...

O motorista ajeitou o bonezinho na cabeça, virou as costas e sumiu entre as paredes vermelhas.

- Isso aqui está mais legal do que parece! – disse Gina ajeitando os talheres.

- Mas não se esqueçam que estamos aqui por uma busca importante, e vamos nos reunir amanhã mesmo para começar essa busca, e não para ficar visitando torres, e blá, blá, blá! – reprimiu Harry.

- Calma, no estress! – brincou Gina pegando na mão de Rachel – Vamos ao toalete enquanto isso?

Após terem uma das melhores refeições de todo o mundo, servidos de pizza, eles beberam alguns drinques, e mais tarde, após pagar a conta, foram embora, e já era bem tarde da noite.

Harry quase foi empurrado as escadarias acima pelas mãos, estava morrendo de sono, Rachel foi tirando do jeito que ele fechava os olhos e fingia um ronco alto juntamente com um assobio longo. Erik deu boa noite a todos e disse que ia para o quarto o quanto antes, precisava dormir logo ou cairia em pé. Eddie disse que ia pegar alguns papéis sobre o caso antes de ir para o quarto e ficou na recepção mesmo.

- Então, boa noite – disse Gina na ponta dos pés dando um beijo no rosto de Harry e parando em frente ao quarto com a chave nas mãos.

- Ahh... Não vai me convidar para entrar? – perguntou Harry fazendo um bico para Gina.

Ela riu.

- Mas você está morrendo de sono! – justificou ela sacudindo os ombros.

Rachel riu também e acenou.

- Eu também, vou tomar um banho e cair na cama, beijinhos – e saiu desfilando pelo corredor até o seu quarto.

- Não tem problema, pode entrar – Gina empurrou a porta com as mãos e acendeu as luzes automaticamente – Seja bem vindo à bagunça.

Harry riu antes de entrar, de fato, não soube de início como ela havia conseguido em tão pouco tempo transformar aquele luxuria em um simples quarto qualquer, bagunçado.

- Não repara na bagunça – justificou murchando os ombros.

- Imagina... Que bagunça? – brincou Harry rindo ao ver tudo aquilo.

Ela foi até suas roupas e começou a dobrá-las, guardando em seguida nas malas em cima das camas.

Harry foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto, encheu as mãos de água e lavou o rosto tentando se manter acordado, ergueu o rosto para encarar sua imagem no espelho, e notou que havia um toque de preocupação em seu rosto que antes não era notado, estava tudo se aproximando... A busca por Hermione, era esse o motivo que estava lá, e não para passear...

- Harry... – murmurou para si mesmo.

Seu sorriso murchou, muito mais do que havia acontecendo em anos, não era o mesmo, sabia. Depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido, tinha virado outra pessoa, como se nascesse um outro Harry, uma pessoa que não pertencente ao mundo humano, e sim animal, era cruel, frio.

- Vamos, tira isso da sua cabeça! – e jogou um pouco de água no espelho, na verdade, tinha vontade de socá-lo e não apenas se aborrecer, queria aliviar toda sua raiva.

Harry saiu do banheiro e deparou com Gina deitada na cama, abraçada com as suas roupas, dormindo, e a luz acesa.

- Boa noite, Gi! – disse Harry indo até ela, puxando o edredom na altura dos seus ombros, apagou a luz e saiu do quarto, encostando a porta.

Dirigiu-se ao seu quarto que era praticamente em frente, passou a chave na fechadura e empurrou a porta. Assim que bateu os olhos dentro do quarto escuro, não foi preciso nem mesmo respirar duas vezes para que sentisse um cheiro de queimado vindo do quarto.

"Oh meu Deus, deixei alguma eletrônica ligada" pensou Harry assim que aprofundou no quarto, as luzes se acenderam automaticamente.

E havia uma fumaça saindo do centro da cama.

- O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

Ele foi até o centro da enorme cama, e começou engatinhar em cima dela.

- Por Merlin!

Então, ele viu. Estava lá, havia perfurado o colchão devido a sua enorme temperatura, e saía fumaça do objeto dourado, provavelmente ainda estava muito quente.

- O medalhão que Hermione me deu... – pensou puxando a varinha e fazendo o objeto levitar no ar, a fumaça seguia o medalhão no ar – Não, isso não pode estar acontecendo! – disse desesperado.

Se o medalhão estava assim, fervendo... Só havia uma única explicação, Hermione estava por perto, mais perto do que ele imaginava... E sua cabeça não podia raciocinar com isso, ela não podia estar assim tão perto... Mas era a sua missão, tinha que prendê-la.

- _Reparo_! – Harry consertou a cama com um aceno na varinha e atirou o medalhão na banheira, cheia de água, que imediatamente esfriou, soltando ainda mais fumaça.

- Não, não, não – disse andando para todos os lados possíveis do quarto, com suor escorrendo pelo rosto, o sono havia sumido de seus pensamentos, isso não podia ser real...

Harry estava ali por um motivo, e precisaria se livrar dele, correu ao quarto de Gina e socou a porta com mais força do que imaginava, incomodando inclusive os vizinhos de apartamento.

- Gina! Gina! – berrava ele no corredor socando a porta.

Gina apareceu assustada, enrolada em um roupão, provavelmente tinha vestido sua camisola, tinha uma expressão decididamente preocupante, não era normal alguém bater assim na porta de alguém, do nada.

- O que aconteceu, Harry? O que houve? – perguntou começando a suar com a feição do rapaz.

- Gina, manda fechar as portas do hotel! Manda fechar tudo em volta! Chame a polícia e todos os aurores disponíveis!... Se tivermos sorte, ainda hoje, prenderemos Hermione!

**N/A: **_Quero reviews. – chora –. Preciso saber o que estão achando da fanfic... _


End file.
